Heart no Kuni no Alice (game)
Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ (ハートの国のアリス～Wonderful Wonder World～) is the first installment in the Heart no Kuni no Alice series. It was originally released in February 2007 for PC and a version for the PS2 and PSP was released later. Plot Alice Liddell is an insecure girl who is jealous of her sister's beauty and grace. During one of their outings, Alice's sister goes to get a deck of cards for a game while Alice falls asleep. When a white rabbit comes and encourages her to chase him, Alice assumes she is dreaming and tries to go back to napping until the rabbit turns into a man with white rabbit ears and carries her off. Peter White throws Alice into a hole that appears in her yard and jumps in after her. When they land in a strange, open area, Peter starts confessing his undying love for her. He tells her to drink some 'medicine' but when she refuses, he simply pours the liquid into his mouth and then kisses her, forcing her to drink it. It is later revealed that this liquid is some kind of way to prevent her from going home. Alice learns that she is in Wonderland and the only way she might be able to return to her world is to interact and spend time with the strange people in Wonderland, which slowly refills the medicine vial. However, Wonderland is going through violent times - everyone is reckless and uncaring as to who lives or dies, and with a civil war going on everyone in the strange world finds it hard to trust each other with an instinct to kill. Characters Introduced * Alice Liddell Hatters * Blood Dupre * Elliot March * Tweedle Dee and Dum Castle of Hearts * Vivaldi * Peter White * Ace Amusement Park * Mary Gowland * Boris Airay Clock Tower * Julius Monrey Dream World * Nightmare Gottschalk Endings In Heart no Kuni no Alice, there is one ending for each of the characters and eight additional endings. The first of these endings is the Hatter End, which involves the Hatter family. There are two Rose Garden endings - Rose Garden End 1 and Rose Garden End 2 - which are slightly different from each other. There is a Castle End which involves all of the Castle of Heart roleholders. There are Dead End 1 and Dead End 2 which are both premature endings caused by not visiting certain roleholders in your place of stay, there are two bad Nightmare endings, the Excessive Responsibility End, and the Truth End where everything is revealed. Opening Movie Music * Eternal Alice * Eternal Alice Maker Tokuten BGM Album Opening Theme *''Wonderful Wonder World'' by Hisano Ending Themes *''be in decline'' by 歌 - 勝杏里 *''Bottomless World'' (底なしの世界)by 歌 - 且優矢 *''Praise (賛美) ''by Quinrose *''A flower for you'' (あなたに花を) by Hisano Gallery heart.jpg Category:Visual Novels Category:Game Category:Alice in the Country of Hearts Category:Country of Hearts Category:Heart no Kuni no Alice Category:Ace Category:Boris Airay Category:Blood Dupre Category:Elliot March Category:Julius Monrey Category:Nightmare Gottschalk Category:Mary Gowland Category:Peter White Category:Tweedle Dee & Dum Category:Vivaldi